Fayetteville State University, of Southeastern North Carolina, proposes to upgrade its academic environment by generating on-going research projects in the sciences. The particular disciplines of which the participating faculty researchers are associated are: Biology, Chemistry, and Physics. It is anticipated that the varied scholarly pursuits, of the indicated faculty members, will directly involve several promising Pre-Baccalaureate students. Primarily, the various research activities are to consider: 1. An investigation of polluting species in the earth atmosphere, through the utilization of remote sensing techniques. 2. The methodologies for preparing and for testing chemical compounds, having medical benefits. 3. A comprehensive study of the Segregation-distortion (S-d) system of genes, in the Drosophila melanogaster, for the purpose of acquiring a better understanding of the regulatory genes in mankind. 4. An investigation of the mechanism in which trace heavy metals are absorbed by plants for the explicit purpose of limiting human exposure through the detoxication of contaminated soils. 5. The parasitological aspects of host fishes, where the latter is a major food source throughout the world. 6. The inactivation processes of cell immobilization through spectrophoto-fluorometric methods. 7. The structural organization of the genome of the Eastern ruffed grouse and related species. The collected and/or separated effects of the aforementioned research activities should impact significantly on the health and/or the health related aspects of mankind.